Feral Desire
by pseudo-shigure
Summary: YaoiSlash, maleXmale, smut. AgonHiruma. Agon was jealous of Hiruma and Hiruma was jealous of Agon. and then they're having sex grin


Author: bl4ckm4lice & pseudoshigure  
Story Title: Feral Desire  
Fandom: Eyeshield21

Pairings: Agon x Hiruma

Rating: NC-17 (SMEX AND CURSES)

Genre: PWP, snark, romance—hah!

Disclaimer: Not ours

Notes: Finally! We get around to finish the fic! Aaah, couldn't think of anything at the time but pwp theme for the pairing (at least for now), so, that's what you get!

Btw, as a warning beforehand... we've only read until the 7th volume, so please bear with any kind of OOC-ness you might find in the fic ;;

http://community. was summer, a scorching summer that is.

It was too hot that his sweat was dripping down, and he felt extremely warm in his uniform jacket. The heavy body pads that he just bought weren't helping either. He mercilessly told Musashi, who of course brought heavier luggage than him, to give shade and cover Hiruma's skinnier form from the sun.

Too bad Kurita couldn't come, as he was busy with some ceremony at his house. If the fat boy comes, Hiruma would've trick Kurita into bringing everything by his own. But at least Musashi didn't object to bring much heavier things, for the old-faced boy was more than used to his friend's attitude.

As Hiruma chewed his gum, his eyes roamed around in random direction. Much to his displeasure, from the corner of his eyes, the demon caught a glimpse of the all too familiar dread lock. But oh well, he have no need to say hi or whatsoever in public like this.

However, beside him, Musashi was restlessly turning his head around, looking for something in the middle of that crowded street.

"Oy, stop moving. You should block the sun for me!" Hiruma kicked his shin, but the old faced boy ignored his warn. "What the hell are you looking for anyway?"

"I feel someone is burning hole into my back…"

Hiruma lifted his eyebrow knowingly as the gum popped. That idiot should stop being so obvious.

"Maybe it's the sun," Hiruma then said nonchalantly.

Musashi raised an eyebrow at the random answer, but he decided to shrug it off when he realized Hiruma had walked ahead quite far. He hurriedly rushed after the blonde, wanting to avoid the annoying scene of Hiruma sending out all his machinegun and shoot it out at him

They continued to walk, but as time pass by, Musashi really couldn't ignore the feeling of being watched. It's getting more intense and more... he wouldn't' say scary, but it was just uncomfortable. Again, he looked around, and this time he was luckier. There, walking across the street from where he and Hiruma were, Agon from Shinryuuji stared at him from behind his dark glasses. Yes, Musashi couldn't see his eyes but he just knew.

"AH," He muttered out.

"What?" asked Hiruma.

"There's Agon from Shinryuji"

"And so?" The blonde asked again, sticking up with his cool attitude.

"Hiruma," Musashi called out a bit louder to catch Hiruma's attention, "Agon."

Hiruma turned with annoyance and pointed one of his magnums at Musashi, "So I asked, and so?"

"Just thought you might want to know," answered the kicker casually.

The quarterback just walked ahead of him, muttering something like curses to himself.

"He's with a girl again." Musashi took a better look of the Shinryuji player.

Hiruma glanced at Agon's direction impassively, "Hn, girls are trouble." Really, that idiot-with-a-14-years-old-boy-hormones, can't he just get enough with girls. And besides, with all that sex they did, Hiruma wonder how could he still manage his… _time_.

It wasn't like he cared if Agon went out with a girl or whatever. He himself doesn't have any time to think about that bastard, but he just can't stand it when Agon acted like now. As in, acting like Hiruma was his property and free to intimidate anyone who seemed too close with the demon.

"I can't see Agon anymore." The usually silent boy seemed more talkative this time for a reason or another.

"Well ain't that good, no more bad view." Hiruma hid his gun back inside his clothes, chewing his gum again, didn't care about the frightened gaze of the people around him.

Musashi stared at the back of his teammate. He knew of course, that something is going on between Agon and Hiruma, and he knew Hiruma knew about him knowing. But Hiruma never stated anything, and Musashi was not a person who would meddle in when he wasn't asked to.

Or when he knew his friend is not in a trouble.

And as far as he concerned, Hiruma is not in a trouble.

On the other hand, Hiruma knew exactly where the Shinryuji player had gone. He must've entered one of those cheap motels with the girl Musashi just saw. Didn't need to know him so well to know what Agon would do, since the only thing he's good at is only fighting, football, and well, sex. Hiruma rolled his eyes. Why did he even think about the idiot when he had so many other important things to do.

"Old man," Hiruma stopped his footsteps and turned his head slightly to the side, "I don't feel like going home. Let's go back to school. We need to practice your kick."

"Can't. I've told you I got a job to do this afternoon."

"You dare to disobey me!" Hiruma pulled out his gun once again and dragged the other boy back to school.

Yes, Musashi knows Hiruma wasn't in any trouble whatsoever, but he was definitely in a terrible mood by now. Doomed for him, since bad mood Hiruma was never a good thing. And though the boy could've just left Hiruma and go home first, but it was not a good thing to do so. Who knows what the demon boy would do in that mood.

It wasn't until the sun sets that Hiruma finally think it's enough for today. Musashi was in the last bit of energy, his past smoking habit really corrupted his stamina.

"Practice begins tomorrow at six," Hiruma said, "Don't be late or you know what'll happen."

"I know, I know," Musashi spoke calmly. He finished changing his clothes and grabbed his bag, but then he remembered something, "Eh,"

"What."

Musashi stared at his friend for a while, making Hiruma lost his patience and brought out his machine gun, "What."

"Nothing," Musashi shook his head, "As long as you're happy with it."

Gunfire sounds broke through the night as Musashi ran for his life. There was no actual reason for Hiruma to be mad, but it sounded like a tease to him, and Hiruma didn't like to be teased.

The blonde was still grumbling to himself on his way home. "What the fuck with that 'as long as you're happy with it'. It's as if I don't know what I get myself into…"

He was so occupied with his own thoughts as he unlocked the door to his place, too occupied that he didn't realize another presence inside the room. Without him knowing, that someone sneaked behind him. Hiruma didn't even get the chance to protest as a strong hand grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall, while a pair of calloused lips were pressed against his own.

_ i 'Shit' /i _, he thought. He knew who did it to him. No, make it he knew all too well who the guy who were trying to assault him right now. The bad news is that guy had a good record in that section. Shit.

He didn't hate the _treatment_ that guy do, all the raw kiss and the solid hand against his neck. But it just hurt his pride. He's well known as demon for God sake! Not a sex kitten!

The quarterback bit back his rapist's lips until he tasted blood.

"Fuck!" The other man scooted back. And as he did so, Hiruma landed his feet squared into his attacker face to keep him away from him.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked coldly.

"A kiss, asshole. Don't act like we never did it before." The man grabbed Hiruma's leg and yanked it to the side, revealing the not-so-unexpected face of Agon.

Hiruma snapped and clicked his weapon, "It is. But who said you can get it anytime you like?"

"So what, then it's not I can get it anytime I want, but I can get it all the time I want?" Agon stared up darkly.

"Fuck you."

"No, I'm about to fuck you." Agon swung Hiruma's leg with the intention to make him fall, but the blonde was quick to jump out of his reach.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hiruma barked.

"Haven't I made myself clear?" Agon stood up and straightened his locks, "I want to fuck."

"And I don't," Hiruma brought out another gun from behind his clothes, so both of his hands are full, "So run home to your woman to get some."

"Just got a taste of a woman this afternoon," replied the long haired indifferently, "when you date that old guy," he added, annoyed.

"I never do such unbeneficial act as dating. If you already got a taste of a woman this afternoon then why don't you just go home and do... whatever," he yelled. "Probably some practice with your fellow teammates." He added sarcastically.

Agon snorted ignoring the statement about practicing, "You know I always hang out with girls. You're the one who sneaked out behind me and date that stupid kicker."

"HE. IS. DEIMON DEVIL BATS. PRECIOUS. KICKER," Hiruma pressed his gun against the other boy's chest and stated his words clearly. "No one can talk like that to Deimon players." He quickly added, "Not even you, bastard."

Both boys stared at each other.

Pissed off.

Annoyed.

Mad.

Loathing each other.

"You're just jealous!" Both boys said in unison.

"You just can't stand the thought of me with those girls, huh?" Agon was the first to react. "Oh, I can see your ears twitching when you saw me walking into the hotel with that bitch earlier..." Agon poked the other boy's pointy ears.

"I didn't even see you walked in," Hiruma used his gun to slap the bugging hands away from his ears, "And don't touch me."

"You mean don't touch you _there_? Where do you want me to touch you, huh?" Agon smirked and held the gun with his strong grip, "Don't sulk just because I spent some time with a random girl."

"You," Hiruma kicked the side of Agon's body, making him almost lost his balance, "are the one who gets jealous all the time, you jealous fuck. Who do you think you are?"

"I just don't like it when someone messes with my toy." Agon suddenly attacked Hiruma and they both fell to the couch. The hands trapping his wrists were too strong that it was almost useless for Hiruma to struggle. But he struggled anyway, not to get away, but to save his pride.

"Get off me, asshole! I'm not your toy!" he spat out to the other's face. But his mouth was instantly blocked with a solid grip. Agon bastard.

"Yeah, definitely better when your mouth's shut," Agon flashed his psychotic smirk. Hiruma's protests were muffled into his palm, and he sighed. "Ah, I guess _this_ is the only way to keep you silent."

He suddenly took one of Hiruma's ear pendants into his mouth and played it with his tongue, biting the demonic boy's earlobe in the process.

Didn't expect the sudden intrusion to his ear, the blonde mewled, involuntarily, into Agon's hand. Fuck, he hated when he mewl like that. And on top of it, he hated how Agon never fails to make him does that.

"Don't stop," Agon sucked on his earlobe, "I like mewling toy."

Shit, it was as if Agon hasn't humiliated him enough. Calling him a toy was beyond his acceptance. "Bastard," he muttered when Agon released his mouth. He threw his face to the side to avoid Agon's aggressive lips on his, and along the way, he saw the gun, still clasped tightly in his hand. But the gun was unmoving. Not one that can save his pride at the moment.

"I'm calling you a toy and you weep? Since when did you become so sensitive?" Agon's voice brought him back from his train of thoughts, and he could only glare at the dreadlocked. Agon had clearly caught that small change of tone from Hiruma, which made Hiruma even more agitated and refused to answer. Instead, he folded his arms against his own chest and looked away from Agon's gaze. Totally agitated.

"Oy, blonde," Agon poked Hiruma's cheek. The said blonde wiped the finger away from his cheek. "What? Now you pout?"

"I'm not pouting you, asshole!" Hiruma shoved his palm against Agon's face just to wipe that annoying smirk. "I'm not pouting. I wasn't having date with Musashi. I'm not your goddamn fucking toy. And no, I wasn't jealous of you!"

The blonde saw Agon just raised his eyebrow, as if questioning the truth in those words the blonde just said. "I hate your ugly face," was the only reaction Hiruma could give.

Unfortunately, his comment only made Agon wanted to kiss him. Oh yes, snarky comment does turn him on.

But just when he intended to lean in and close the gap between them, Hiruma said, "Can't kiss me i _all the time /i _ you want, remember? Or maybe you don't have that level of intelligence to remember what I just told you"

Agon clicked his tongue and gripped Hiruma's jaw ruthlessly, "It's getting boring, fucktard."

"What?" Hiruma glared insolently.

"That you-cant-have-me attitude."

"You can't—."

"I already have," And with that he kissed the blonde fiercely.

Hiruma gritted his teeth and let himself being devoured as Agon trailed his kisses down to Hiruma's jaw and neck. The bastard licked and bit, slowly luring Hiruma to Agon's favorite game.

"It's time to drop the gun." Agon growled and slapped the weapons away from the quarterback's hands. It fell with a loud thud not so far from them, and Agon continued his work on Hiruma's face side.

"You stink of cheap perfume," Hiruma spoke, "Find a better woman next time, dammit. I don't want to reek of this smell."

"Hmm," was Agon only reply. His hands began to fiddle with Hiruma's buttons. The now unbuttoned shirt exposed the pale skin and lean, yet well built chest. The paleness never failed to confound Agon. How could Hiruma manage to keep such complexion while being a sportsman who practically lived under the sun? But Hiruma was full of possible impossibilities, and it wasn't like Agon was protesting the inviting look of Hiruma's skin though.

Somehow, it irritated the longhaired boy when he realized that he wasn't the only one who can see it. Of, course there was his teammate who can get advantage to enjoy this precious view whenever they changed clothes in the locker room, including the stupid kicker. They even had probably seen this view more often than Agon does, and Agon hated to even think about that possibility.

He growled deep before buried his face against the other's chest and sank his teeth into the balmy skin of Hiruma. He bit it hard, and he knew it'd leave mark. Agon smirked, that's to let everyone knows the demon's taken.

Both of Agon's hands trailed up the sides of the blonde's body. Unintended to tease the other one, but Hiruma felt teased indeed as the other boy was doing so. The hands stopped as their thumbs find pair of the familiar soft pink nubs. Probably people would be surprised to know how soft they can be, especially because they belonged to a certain rash demonic human. But Agon weren't willing to share the knowledge.

Agon's fingers grazed the nubs not so gently and Agon felt the leg that trapped between his own shifted. The longhaired felt it shoved deeper against the couch as the body under him arched higher, closer to his own.

Fuck! Hiruma cursed silently. He hated himself when he can't control against Agon touch. He hated himself when he already tried to muffle his moan but he just couldn't. The blonde blocked his mouth with the back of his own hand. At least it'd stifled the moans. But unfortunately, sometimes it couldn't save him when Agon was playing with his belly button.

Agon peered up and watched Hiruma's i _troubled /i _ expression. He smirked.

The Shinryuji player climbed up, he faced the other boy and stared at him intently. "Scream," he told.

"Bastard," The blonde stared back as intense and replied from behind his blocked mouth. Agon just snorted at him defiantly.

"Hiruma," he said almost too nicely. But when he started grind their groin together in a way that made the Deimon player barely lose his mind, it didn't sound as nice anymore. "Hiruma. Scream." Agon said once again, voice low and husky. It sounded like the longhaired boy was on the edge himself.

Hiruma clenched Agon's hair as he tried to keep his composure, and well kinda fail. The hand blocking his mouth wasn't working anymore, and so he bit the skin on it. He still refused to shut his eyes no matter he wanted to, since it meant he admit defeat to the other boy.

Agon rested his forehead against the other's. Shit, he wanted to make Hiruma scream. He needed to make him scream. He knew it was so hard to make him fall into submission, even when they were having sex, senselessly. But, that was making it different from all the other girl he'd ever sleep with. They couldn't ever challenge him the way Hiruma always did.

The longhaired finally realized that he needed another way to break the blonde devil's defenses. Agon buried his face back into Hiruma's chest and left a wet trail of saliva as he moved down. The blonde let himself closed his eyes and relinquish to the sensation Agon sent to every cell in his body.

Agon stopped when he found Hiruma's belt and unbuckled it. He sneered when he find the soft unruly dark hair peeking from under Hiruma's underpants. Yes, Hiruma wasn't a natural blonde, unlike what people think about how everything is possible with the blonde. Including the thought that Hiruma might be a total Japanese and yet are a natural blonde. But they were wrong, and the longhaired was glad that he's the only person that knows about it.

The slightly impatient fingers tangled their way outside the underpants. He looked up and watched the horror in Hirumas's face. It gave him a satisfied feeling and he decided he needed to evoke that look from Hiruma more often. He shifted his finger down and touched the bulge that was Hiruma's now half hardened member. He gripped it and once again loves to see the expression the blonde gave him.

_ i Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck /i , _Hiruma cursed. Agon never failed to make him feel things that he, the very well known devil, never should have to feel. Like say, quiver. Hiruma just didn't quiver, not supposed to be quivering. Yet, he was. No thanks to Agon.

The friction between skins against his underpants was just too much. And God, he needed his brain to think and figure the way to get himself out of this. Or at least, to get Agon to make him cum faster, not teasing him this excruciatingly slow. He didn't want the puddle of goo that used to be his brain to control his lust.

But when Agon nibbled his member from outside the fabric, the blonde just lost all his control. He clenched his other hand onto Agon's long, callous dreadlock and just growled. He hated himself now, and he hated the way Agon smiled against his length.

He was so near to cum right now. He desperately needed Agon to get his hardened member out of his pants. And now his pants were already too tight and soaking wet, both from his pre-cum and from the other boy's saliva.

"Wanna cum now?" Agon asked teasingly while he letting his hot breath puffed against Hiruma's erection. The other boy didn't answer. Or, couldn't answer it actually.

He watched the ups and downs of the blonde boy's chest as he was panting. And the lips that slightly parted in such a seductive way. He climbed up to see Hiruma's face once again, and unkindly left the hot, hardened member unattended. Hiruma couldn't protest, since even breathing was hard for him. But from the glare he gave to Agon, the Shinryuuji player knew that he was pissed off.

Agon smirked. "The bitch I fucked this afternoon wasn't even near to half as good as you. She didn't suck my dick good." Hiruma grunted. "Yeah, I know. You're the devil commander, you couldn't possibly let yourself do that. But," Agon, teasingly, scrape his thumb across Hiruma's moist, thin lower lip, "You're desperately need to cum right now," he added confidently, as if he could read the other's mind. "And I'm not gonna let you cum. Unless, you suck my dick better than that bitch did. Hm?"

"I don't need you to—" Before Hiruma could even finish his objection, Agon had already sealed his lips against the Deimon player's. He kissed him hard, knowing that was the way Hiruma like to be kissed.

The long haired one slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth and forced him to open his mouth. Agon loved the way Hiruma try to broke the kiss but then moan into it as the Shinryuuji player started to sucking on his tongue. He also enjoyed the sharp teeth grazing his tongue and lips every now and then.

He knew that Hiruma was almost reaching his limit. The blonde didn't even care anymore about pride or whatsoever as he started to push Agon face closer to him, to kiss him deeper.

Therefore, when the quarterback started to grind their groins harder, Agon gripped the slim waist under him to stop it from doing so. Hiruma cursed and stared back against the smirking boy above him, knowing exactly what it means. He had to do_ that_ if he wanna cum. Shit.

"Get off," he grunted while pushing the other boy away from him. Agon just chuckled a very devilish laugh. Talking about devil, huh?

He leaned against the back of the couch, both hands propped on top of it, and watched casually as the boy standing up from his position. He drank in the sight in front of him with an arrogant expression. Hiruma's shirt was unbuttoned, the jeans hung loosely around his bony waist, and his black Speedo showed the growing erection underneath. Agon silently decided that it was true that Hiruma was a devil sent from hell, since human couldn't possibly look that alluring.

The blonde, while still sending death glares to the other one, got down to his knees and started to unbuckled Agon's pants. Even though he'd done it so many times, he was still feeling uneasy every time he had to take Agon's thick, hard cock into his mouth.

"What? Scared?" Agon teased, "or jealous 'cause it's actually bigger than yours?" Hiruma growled and flashed his eyes dangerously, at which Agon smirked wider. But before Hiruma snapped and said his retort, the dreadlock had already grabbed the back of the demon's head and pushed it towards his waiting member, making the blonde almost got chocked.

Hiruma didn't actually dislike giving an oral sex. And although he would never admit it, he liked the tangy bitter taste of Agon's semen in his mouth. He like the way it actually getting hardened or even came inside his mouth. And on top of all, he loved the expression Agon made whenever he did that to him. The only thing that he hated about it was that it made him feel like an inferior. He hated it when he feels powerless. Kneeling down like that and had to take Agon's in his mouth, he hated it. He had to dominate.

And the only way to domination was to make Agon felt so good that he would beg to cum inside the blonde's mouth. Hiruma smirked. He knew he was good at it.

The blonde moved his mouth, slowly leaving Agon's length completely while stroking his tongue under the shaft. He felt the other was shuddering from his action. And so he continued. The quarterback kissed the tip of it, causing it dripping white liquid along the shaft. He heard curses, and the tug on the back of his head tightened.

Agon couldn't help to groan. The way Hiruma lapping his liquid along his cock just like a cat drinking some milk was just too much. It was thrilling to see how the well-known devil could pull of the somewhat tame look, yet evil and dangerous at the same time.

But the long haired couldn't give any more thought on the 'evil and dangerous' part since Hiruma was sending kisses all over his shaft, creating wet, sloppy sounds that perked up his desire. The occasional nibbling from the canine teeth Hiruma gave was sending heat through his body, and he was beginning to get impatient.

"Fuck it! Just take it in dammit!" he growled to the blonde who was peering from under him with a glint of evil smirk in his eyes.

The blonde did what he was told. He took Agon's length into his mouth once again. The tip of it touched the base of his throat. He heard the bastard groans, and the shaft inside his mouth was hardened from every suck and stroke he made.

Agon just loved the way Hiruma throat worked against the head of his cock. The clenching and releasing movements that brought him closer to climax. The scrape of the sharp teeth could make him bucked his hip closer and deeper into the blonde's mouth. Wanting and needing more of him.

Just when he closed his eyes and gave in to the sensation, his cell phone rang. The blonde peered up and glared at Agon, as if saying 'don't you dare to pick it up'. But then again, it wasn't Agon if he didn't try to piss the blonde off.

He reached the phone in the back pocket of his and half yanked jeans and picked it up. "What?" he answered curtly. From the indistinct voice he heard, Hiruma could tell that it was a girl—or even girls, probably—that was calling the Shinryuuji player.

Agon leered at the way Hiruma's ears perked up and twitching, trying to listen what the conversation was about, or who was actually calling him. It was almost cute, although the death glares he sent reminded Agon that the quarterback wasn't cute. Well, not _that_ cute at least.

But the glares weren't as scary as it usually did. And Agon stared back at him while talking to the girl on the other end, ignoring all the warnings Hiruma sent to him.

"Can't go." He said to the girl. "Why you say? Well," he paused and watched the blonde that was still sucking his cock despite the angry glares he sent him, "I can't go now because I have a kitten drinking my milk right—aww FUCK!" Hiruma bit his cock hard. Not in a seductive, teasing way, but in a purposely-meant-to-hurt way.

Agon carelessly sent his cell phone flying somewhere and snarled, "That's not—"

"Not what, huh?" the blonde said deadly. He stood up with the gun Agon forced him to drop earlier in one hand. "Now. Enough playing," command the blonde. Looking disheveled, Hiruma slowly, in a pure seductive manner, pull his pants along with his underpants off his legs. Leaving only his white unbuttoned shirt, which only covered down to half of his buttocks.

His hardened member, the kiss bites Agon left, and his heaving breath all could be seen not very subtly. But before Agon could see more, a gun had already been shoved under his chin, forcing his head to tilted angle. The blonde then climbed up onto Agon's lap. "Fuck me," Hiruma said, half threatening. Their faces and lips were brushing each each other's as they were kissing without kissing

"You sure?" asked Agon impassively, because no, he wouldn't let the blonde ever knows just how much his action turned him on. "Don't want me to prepare you first. 'cause you scream a lot when it hurts," he said teasingly. "Or do you enjoy of being hurt, huh?"

Hiruma just grunted. He didn't want to answer the question. He didn't want to play another game anymore. Didn't want Agon's fingers. Didn't want his own gun inside of him—yes, they did those kind of kinks once in a while, if not most of the time. He just wanted Agon's cock inside him. Now.

The blonde closed the gap between the two and kissed Agon fiercely, hoping he could lure the other one to do what he wanted. The hand with the gun hooked around the other's neck and pushed him deeper into the kiss, while his other hand grabbed Agon's hardened member and started to stroke it. A genuine kiss of the devil.

But, being a bastard that he was, Agon thought the same thing as the blonde. He thrusted two of his fingers right into Hiruma's opening and through his tight ring of muscles.

"Aghh!" the blonde gasped into the kiss. "No!" he protested.

"Yes," Agon cut his protest shortly and thrusted deeper. Hiruma let go off his gun and grasped Agon's hair tightly. His other hand gripped the Shinryuuji player almost too firmly that another surge of pre-cum soaking his own hand. Both of the boys winced from the actions the other gave. But none of them shut their eyes for the expressions the other made were priceless.

"I've told you, no more game," the blonde said insistently, despite the even more guttural voice and his raging breath.

"Not a game. I'm preparing you, dammit. Just relax." Now Agon was the one who closed the gap between them. The kiss was once again deep and ferocious, like it was always been between the two of them. Both of the boys battle for domination over the other. But that was how they were and that was what convenient for them.

Involuntarily, both of their bodies adjusting to the pleasure the other gave. Agon just kept bucking his shaft closer into Hiruma's hand. And the blonde let his body fell into the rhythm of the longhaired fingers' thrusts.

Their kisses were getting sloppy as both of them lost control to their on mind. It wasn't kisses anymore; they were more like chafing each other faces, rubbing each other senselessly. But those were more than enough to build up the lust between them.

"Nghh!"

Agon just hit the blonde's sweet spot. "'Nuff," Hiruma said incoherently against the longhaired cheek, and he kept repeating the word until Agon gave him a respond.

"Fine," answered the longhaired when he felt that Hiruma's opening was slick enough for him. And beside, he was on his verge and he didn't want to cum in the blonde's hand. He wanted to cum inside that hot, promising body that had been waiting eagerly for his cock. "Put it inside you." He told the blonde to put shaft into Hiruma's own body himself.

The Deimon quarterback shifted and positioned himself so he could thrust Agon's cock inside him. The need was pooling on his stomach just when the head of it rubbed his opening. And he was growled like an animal as it was thrusted deeper into him. Agon's shaft was so thick and hot. And the friction of flesh against flesh was like a jolt of electricity rushing along his spine.

Agon himself couldn't hold back the groan escaping from his mouth as he was fully sheathed inside the blonde. Just like the explosive attitude of the outside appearance, the inside of Hiruma was hot and burning. And the tight ring of muscles was clenching his cock firmly. It was almost impossible to move inside him. But Agon wanted to, needed to. He needed to thrust deeper into the blonde and hit his spot, made him cum and screamed his name.

For Hiruma, each thrust felt like piercing his body. It was so painful he didn't care anymore about moaning. He didn't know how many times he told, and even half begging, Agon to stop it. Yet his body fell into Agon's rhythm and met each thrust of him.

He knew that his face must've been flushed right now. He hated it. It was as if he was blushing. And he wasn't blushing, he was flushed. It was all his blood that running into his face so that his face reddened. And the way Agon watched him panting, moaning, and moving in such a lewd motion wasn't helping either.

He hid his face against Agon's shoulder. It wasn't fair that the other boy was still wearing his shirt. He wanted to left kiss marks on that Adonis body. He wanted to beat all the marks those girls left on that body.

Growling like a mad animal, Hiruma shoved up Agon's shirt just enough so he could see the bare skin under it. He buried his face into that tan skin before him. Kissing, biting, and sucking every marks that linger on it and replace it with his own.

The dreadlock haired boy groaned when sharp teeth pierced into his skin. But as much as he loved all those kisses and bites, he preferred to watch the reddened face of the blonde. So he took hold of the underside of Hiruma's chin and shove it backward a bit, enabling him to watch the face that got even more flushed under his stare.

On the other hand, Hiruma couldn't take it any longer. The stare from Agon and the sensation he gave to his body were more than enough to make him want to cum right there and then. The blonde, frustratingly, reached his own cock and started to stroke it. Just the touch of his own fingers was enough to make him cried out of joy.

Unfortunately for him though, Agon was a total bastard. He wouldn't let Hiruma cum that easily. The longhaired, instead of helping or at least letting Hiruma to cum, grabbed the blonde by his wrist and snatched his hand from his own arousal.

He tossed the both of them into the couch, so now Hiruma was once again on his back and pinned against the couch with Agon on top of him. The blonde was groaning not so discreetly in protest, but it was turned into a mewl once Agon devouring his exposed neck once again. The blonde's fingers were clutching into the longhair tightly while the other hand dug nails into Agon's shoulder.

In no time, Hiruma already had Agon ramming into him senselessly, hitting his sensitive spot over and over again. His neck was sucked and bitten like a candy cane, while he got his nipple rubbed and pinched. It was all too much, he got Agon all over him yet he wasn't allowed to cum.

"Agon," he moaned, begged with his husky voice. He heard the other's groan and a stroke to his shaft came after.

It was better than his own he knew that. Agon's was stronger and he could easily melt into the touch. "God!" he cursed. The friction between their bodies and the heat, it was all pushing to his limit. He shut his eyes, arched his body, and cried out the other's name. He needed a release, now.

"Hiruma. Look at me." The blonde felt gush of warm breath tracing his face, forcing him to open his eyes. Agon needed to see those usually cold and wicked eyes turned soft and human. And he wanted them to look only him. "Just look at me," he whispered. Their foreheads leaned against each other as they let their usual barriers of defense to dissolve. There was no invisible wall between them like in their everyday encounters. At times like these, it was purely only the two of them, naked and bare, both literally and symbolically speaking.

And finally, Agon let the blonde cum hard in his hand, before following only a moment after.

When the spasm of the body under him subsided, the longhaired one finally collapsed on top of it. Their breath fell into the same rhythm of rise and fall. Agon felt the stickiness from their sweat and Hiruma's cum. He couldn't hold back the grin to form on his lips. He, once again, had tamed the beast. Or devil in this case.

"Get off!"

Okay, he would never tame the beast, since now he found himself got kicked and fall to the floor, butt first.

"Shit," he cursed silently. He knew the blonde was pissed off from their previous game, where Agon teased him too much. Hiruma didn't like being played that much. Agon rolled his eyes, he should've not complained about such thing since he was the one who preferred it that way, all those ruthlessness.

"I think," the longhaired said out of the blue, "I think I won't be hanging around those girls too much."

The blonde snorted, and Agon could even feel the smirk he made.

"Maybe I'll get rid of the ones with the stink perfumes as a start."

"You can do that? Amazing," Hiruma said sarcastically.

"Of course I can do that. Just see. You'll be surprised."

"It's none of my business."

"But you do want that."

"Hmm." A reply that means 'whatever, I don't care, shut up'. Hiruma was not the one who has after-sex talk, and Agon knew exactly that the quarterback must've had his eyes closed right now, just take in the afterglow. He always did that.

Agon stood up and fixed his clothes, zipping up his pants back, didn't care about the mess resulted from the activity earlier. A glance at Hiruma told him he was right about the closed eyes.

"Don't go out with that old guy."

"He's my teammate, aho," the retort came with less venom than usual. Hiruma just knew why Agon was acting like a jealous-fuck and all, but he was unwilling to deal with it now, especially after the intense sex.

"Not without Kurita or the others," he quickly added. The blonde didn't answer. Probably an 'okay'. But could also be a 'whatever'.

Agon sighed, knowing that he shouldn't be this possessive over the blonde. They were just using each other after all, as they had stated to everyone. But he couldn't help it. Especially not when Hiruma was protesting all the time yet let him acted like that anyway.

"I gotta go now," he said to Hiruma, who opened his eyes and merely stared back at him dispassionately. He ruffled the blonde hair and started to walk away.

But before he could even leave the blonde's head, a sharp teeth piercing into his skin. He screamed and glared at the blonde.

HIruma gave him an intense glare as he had, but Agon could see that there was something behind it. "Is that a look that says 'don't go'?"

Without any reason, those words suddenly made Hiruma recalled what Musashi said earlier.

_ i "As long as you're happy with it." /i _

Fuck. Like hell he's happy.

"Are you nuts?" the blonde answered coldly.

But Agon could tell it was just for a show. So he just snorted and went to the doorway.

"Oy, bastard," the blonde called, "You're gonna come here tomorrow or what?"

"I suppose I won't have much things to do tomorrow, I've told you I'll stop hanging around with the girls," the longhaired answer while wearing back his shoes.

But just as he opened the door, a kick hit his ass and sent him flying out of the door, face first. "Fuck!" he cursed. Of course, it wasn't hard to find out who did that to him.

As he turned around, he saw the blonde's back walking away from him. Hiruma had just kicked him and saying nothing.

It made Agon grinned; he knew exactly what a kick in the back from a silent Hiruma meant. Although, it would be better if the blonde would just kiss like normal people do.


End file.
